Anger Has Never Felt So Good
by OTHLOVER901
Summary: We all know how good releasing anger can be, Logan and Rory are about to find out exactly how good. Rory's POV. Smut.


**We all know how good releasing anger can be, Logan and Rory are about to find out exactly how good. Rory's POV. Smut.**

_Rory and Logan had just had another one of their pointless fights where they were fighting about nothing in particular, this one however was particularly nasty._

I could just deck him at this point pacing back and forth in the bedroom; the door was the only thing holding me back from lunging onto him and beating the shit out of him. But he was just as strong, maybe more, and he wouldn't just let me haul off and hit him. Oh there would be a struggle. So I decided I should calm down and at least go out there and talk about it with him.

I opened the door and he was seated on the couch. He was wearing his business attire a white shirt, a blue silk tie and long black pants. His tie was loose from when I pulled it out in anger. Noticing that I was standing in the doorframe to the living room, he looked up at me.

"So the lady devil has returned…"

"Oh, shut up. And anyways you started this."

"Whatever you say…" he said, getting up. "So I'm leaving for a while… until you really calm down," he said grabbing his coat. I stopped him at the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… who said you could leave?"

"You have no authority over me"

"No shit Sherlock… it's just that… you don't get to leave, that is, until I get what I deserve."

"If you want me to say I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…"

"THEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET IT! NOW MOVE!" he said trying to push me off. I pushed him back and he hit the wall.

Obviously angered he threw his coat to the floor and darted toward me. I held my arms out stopping him, but his force took me back to the wall. Already breathing hard, strange enough, this kind of anger release felt good. My hands planted into his hard chest felt good, despite the situation. Mildly stimulated, I wanted some fun in this too.

"You're definitely going to get it!" I said, grabbing his arms and moving them, trying to walk away. Of course, he wouldn't just let me walk away and he grabbed my arm.

I turned and punched him in the stomach. As I heard him groan, I looked at him and he gave me a look of pure evil. Charging after me again, I walked fast into the kitchen. Chasing me around the island, my adrenaline ran up each time we pushed off. Nearly sprinting through the house, I flew up the stairs, narrowly missing obstacles on the way. Fortunately, as I reached the top, he fell over one of them. I turned and saw him cursing and looking up at me, holding his foot.

"Ha, ha, ha! I wish you had fallen backwards!" I said and he was not pleased.

He continued quickly up the stairs, growling with even more anger. I wondered where all of this would lead me, but I didn't care.

Going into the bedroom, I got what came to me and tripped, I hit the floor.

He approached me just as I turned over to get up. I was lying under his standing form, feeling like an ant about to be crushed under his massive foot.

"Now I… got you," he said with an evil grin. I gave him one back and locked my feet to the back of his kneecaps, causing him to fall down. Rolling out of the way so he wouldn't crush me, he hit the floor with a thud but our legs were still interlocked. He got loose of our tangled mess first and got on top, pinching up and down my body.

Putting my hand up, he slapped it out of the way.

I pushed him down and straddled him, holding his arms above his head and biting his neck. He groaned deeply.

"Ohh… shit" as he gained wounds from me. Sitting up for a second, I jumped when I noticed that he was enjoying this as much as I was. I was more than aroused at this point, but anything still goes. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, my moment lasted a few seconds before we got back into fight mode.

Wrestling all over the floor felt good, even though we were still hurting each other.

Clothes ripped left and right, adding to the sudden rush.

Now on top of me, he returned the favour, he put my hands above my head and kissing all over my neck, and biting hard too. I was so horny all I could do was moan.

Pressing his body up against mine, I felt his big, hard cock teasing me through each of our pants it was causing me to become antsy. I wanted more than this…NOW!

Groaning from the pulsating sensation in my pussy I got on top and looked down at this man. His blonde hair was ruffled from our fight and his brown eyes were dark and full of lust. His lips pouted; they needed to be kissed.

Locking lips with him hard, he responded by running his hands up and down my sides. I sat up and undid my bra, tossing it to the side. He automatically started playing with my breasts, grabbing them and tweaking my nipples between his fingers. I gasped deeply as he got on top once more, kissing me passionately. I undid his shirt and tossed it aside. Giving me the chance to run my fingers up and down his muscled chest.

Oh, I was dripping wet… like the ocean.

"Stand up," he said, getting up. I followed and we finished taking off our clothes.

He picked me up and took me to the wall, kissing deep and teasing our naked touch, making me gasp between kisses.

Waiting no longer, we got down on the bed and under the covers, still lip locked and horny as fuck. I looked at him as he thrust his big cock into my pussy. Filling me instantly, he pushed and pulled, in and out, making me moan for more. Running my hands up his back, my fingernails matched my emotions, nearly stabbing skin, as the sensations in my body got stronger and stronger.

"Fuck… Fuck me hard…" I moaned, rolling my hips up to meet his when he pulled out, fucking him back.

He took my leg and put it over his shoulder, leaning down and going in harder. Wrapping my other leg around his back, my arms were locked around his neck, moaning and shaking as his cock touched that spot over and over.

He knew as soon as I looked like I was shivering it was good from there.

"You like that dick?" he said, slamming into me hard.

"Yeah!"

"What?!"

"Fuck yeah!" I said gasping and running my hands through his hair, convulsing to his deep thrusts. Just as the last waves of orgasm subsided, he made an announcement.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" he said, pulling out then groaning loudly as jet after jet of his hot, white cream fell upon my chest and stomach.

I pushed him down and got on top, milking his cock with my hand, pulling out every last drop of his sweet essence. He went on shuddering until I felt him go soft in my grip.

Letting go, he wrapped his arms around my body and gave me a sweet kiss.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, cleaning myself off and walking back into the room. Picking up my clothes and beginning to put them on, I saw him get up, turn off the lights, and close the door.

"Umm… sweetie… I'm leaving."

"No, you're not. I'm not finished with you" he said with dark eyes

"Oh, really?" I said, looking at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Really" he said, locking the door. I dropped my clothes and he walked over, picking me up and taking me down on the bed… again…


End file.
